List of ice hockey teams in Saskatchewan
The following is a list of ice hockey teams in Saskatchewan, past and present. It includes the league(s) they play for, and championships won. The province of Saskatchewan has been without professional hockey since the Saskatoon Quakers demise in the Western Hockey League in 1959. The only major professional teams in Saskatchewan history played in the Western Canada Hockey League in the 1920s. In 1983, a bid to buy and relocate the National Hockey League's St. Louis Blues to Saskatoon was vetoed by the NHL. The province is a hot bed for junior hockey with five Western Hockey League teams and the twelve team Saskatchewan Junior Hockey League. The Regina Pats are the oldest continuously operating junior team in Canada, tracing their beginnings back to 1917. This list does not include teams below the junior age group, or senior teams below the AAA level. Major Professional Western Canada Hockey League The Western Canada Hockey League was the first major-professional league on the prairies. Founded in 1921, it collapsed due to escalating costs in 1926, and was reformed as the Prairie Hockey League from 1926-28. Minor Professional Prairie Hockey League The Prairie Hockey League was formed when the major league Western Canada Hockey League collapsed in 1926. The Prairie League only survived for two seasons. Western Hockey League The professional Western Hockey League was formed following a merger with the Pacific Coast Hockey League and the Western Canada Senior Hockey League. The Saskatoon Quakers lost their amateur status when they joined the new league. Junior Currently lacking any professional teams, the top level of hockey in Saskatchewan is junior. Five teams compete in the Major-Junior Western Hockey League, while the Junior-A Saskatchewan Junior Hockey League comprises 12 teams. The border city of Lloydminster competes in the Alberta Junior Hockey League. Western Hockey League Current teams *Three of the Regina Pats' Memorial Cups predate the WHL. Former teams Alberta Junior Hockey League Saskatchewan Junior Hockey League Junior B Hockey Leagues The Prairie Junior Hockey League merged with the North Saskatchewan Junior B Hockey League in 2007 to create a more manageable province-wide league. Junior C Hockey Leagues Semi-professional, senior and amateur Western Women's Hockey League The National Women's Hockey League is the top level of women's hockey in Canada. The Saskatchewan Prairie Ice joined the league in 2006 following a merger with the Western Women's Hockey League. However, due to unforeseen circumstances regarding scheduling between the WWHL and NWHL, the merger never took place. That coupled with the collapse of the NWHL, left the Prairie Ice in the WWHL. Senior Four senior AAA hockey teams from Saskatchewan have captured the Allan Cup as the national Senior hockey champion of Canada. the Lloydminster Border Kings are the defending Allan Cup champions. University The Canada West Universities Athletic Association was founded in 1919, representing schools across Western Canada. *Since 1969 College The Alberta Colleges Athletics Conference organizes sport at the collegiate level. World Champions The 1934 World Championship was won by the Saskatoon Quakers, representing Canada. League, regional and national championships :‡Totals do not include any championships by the Flin Flon Bombers, as the town is predominantly based in Manitoba. References Category:Ice hockey in Saskatchewan